


Bow Play

by NotThatIWillEverWriteIt



Series: Shigure - Autumn Rain [2]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brat submissive Ugetsu, Dominant Akihiko, Fanart, I'm sorry for the cheesy title..., Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power play(ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotThatIWillEverWriteIt/pseuds/NotThatIWillEverWriteIt
Summary: The tip of the bow pressed under Ugetsu’s chin and tilted his head up. The dark brown of his eyes deepened, and thin lips smirked.Or, as my dear friend so eloquently put: "A blowjob. That's it y'all. Deepthroat."
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu
Series: Shigure - Autumn Rain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725043
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Bow Play

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by **[this gorgeous Ugetsu piece](https://twitter.com/srv_est/status/1264468702847578114?s=20)** by [Servia](https://twitter.com/srv_est). As soon as I saw that, I knew I had to write something for it. Please, go show her work some love! 
> 
> **Read and review! <(_ _)>**

The fridge radiated cold air against Akihiko’s naked front as he stood in front of it peering at the supply. He heard the echo of the toilet flushing in the bathroom and the faucet turned on. The pipes gurgled and murmured as water flew in them. Akihiko bent down to pick up a carton of orange juice and drank in big, thirsty gulps straight from the opening, creased from being opened and closed again and again.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Ugetsu walk across the room, naked, stepping over piles of clothes they had shed as Akihiko had jumped him the moment they had gotten through the door. The bare feet padded against the floorboards, and the plump of his ass and thighs jiggled a little in tune of his steps. Akihiko swirled the juice in his mouth and watched as Ugetsu flopped down on his stomach on the bed and reached over the edge of the mattress for the pack of smokes and lighter. Their eyes met through the veil of smoke Ugetsu blew out.

“Don’t drink straight from the carton,” he said and wrinkled his nose. “It’s gross.”

While keeping eyes fixed on the naked Ugetsu laying on the bed, Akihiko lifted the box of juice to his lips again and noisily slurped a couple more gulps.

“Shut up,” he said and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, releasing a satisfying belch. “You’ve done grosser things.”

Ugetsu smirked behind his cigarette. His feet were playfully swinging in the air, his naked butt basking as if teasingly on a platter in the middle of the bundled up, messy sheets. Akihiko could make out the red marks his fingers had dug into the pale skin.

It had been a long couple of weeks. Ugetsu had practiced for the biggest performance of his career so far – a Paganini concerto. There had been no room for Akihiko in that mindset, much less for sex. Almost a month of “not now Aki, I need to practice” and jerking off alone in the shower. After getting home from the concerto, he had pushed Ugetsu’s face against the front door and crammed into him raw, barely having the patience to spit into his palm for some lubrication. Ugetsu’s exhilarating gasps and little moans had bounced off the walls of their sound-proofed cocoon.

Akihiko fucking hated the violin.

The juice carton clattered loudly against the shelf and the fridge door slammed close. Ugetsu’s eyes followed Akihiko as he picked up his violin case still laying next to the front door and clacked it open. He twisted the metallic holder and carefully pulled the bow out. Nimbly the screw was twisted to tighten the hairs until they were taut strings.

“What, you want to play?”

Ignoring the teasing words, Akihiko silently followed their trail of clothes to the bed and stared down at Ugetsu. His feet had ceased their playful dance. Akihiko reached for the cigarette dangling between Ugetsu’s fingers and drew a deep breath. The brown eyes narrowed when he blew the swirls of smoke down at him.

“Sure, let’s play. But I’ll pick the piece.”

The tip of the bow pressed under Ugetsu’s chin and tilted his head up. The dark brown of his eyes deepened, and thin lips smirked. Gracefully Ugetsu perched up on the edge of the mattress on his knees. Like a vine, he climbed up Akihiko’s torso and dropped little open-mouthed kisses on his stomach, chest, and collarbone while his hand cupped Akihiko between his legs.

“Is chibi-kun ready for another round?“

The teasing was cut short by Akihiko’s hand grabbing him under the jaw and craning his neck to look up at him. The long fingers bit into the soft flesh of the cheeks, puckering Ugetsu’s mouth. The brown eyes widened but only for a second.

Breathing in Ugetsu’s scent tinted with sweat and cigarette, Akihiko leaned closer and claimed his lips. The naked body relaxed and melted against him, arched to press closer. Ugetsu’s arm reached to hook behind Akihiko’s neck, and fingers sank into the blonde soft spikes of Akihiko’s hair. His breathing hitched when Akihiko’s hand slid down cup the bare ass and kneaded the plump, marked flesh.

When he broke their kiss, he took some silent pleasure in how Ugetsu’s mouth chased after him. He could no longer tell where Ugetsu’s seductive pull ended and his neediness began. 

“Suck me off,” he said in a low tone he knew sent shivers down Ugetsu’s delicate back.

The mattress dipped under Akihiko’s bare ass. He drew another deep drag on the cigarette and watched Ugetsu settle between his sprawled knees on the floor. With confidence – often teasing, but now almost eager – the thin fingers wrapped around Akihiko’s half-hard shaft and gave it a few test strokes. The playful mouth kissed and tickled the light brown trail of hair under the navel, the lips tugging at the coarse wisps. Akihiko’s gaze traced down the curvature of the sensual back stretching and flexing in front of him. Ugetsu glanced up when the cold, hard mahogany came to rest against his ass.

“If I wanted a handjob, I would’ve done it myself.”

Ugetsu huffed, and the hot air puffed against Akihiko’s stomach.

“Aren’t you impatient.”

With a swoosh of air, the bow snapped tightly against the soft skin, and Ugetsu flinched. His eyes narrowed as he smiled darkly.

“If you break my bow,” he said and rubbed his cheek against Akihiko’s shaft, “I might have to bite chibi-kun off.”

“You better not make me break it, then.”

Almost lazily Ugetsu’s mouth dragged along Akihiko’s length. Teasing, savoring. Soft lips. Hot, moist breathing. Little brushes of the wet tongue. A ghost of a graze of teeth.

The bow snapped again, harder. Another flinch.

“Watch the teeth.”

Locking eyes with Akihiko – as if both ignoring his warning and enchanting him – Ugetsu grabbed him firmly and pressed the flat of his tongue against the base of Akihiko’s length, dragging one slow lick underside the shaft. When he reached the tip, he swallowed it with practiced ease. His lips wrapped around the flushed sensitive skin and meaty, slippery tongue pressed the head against the hard roof of his mouth.

With half-closed eyes, Akihiko watched his dick slide in between the stretched lips. Lightly he ran the bow over the mounds of Ugetsu’s ass, and he tensed up, expecting to be tapped again.

“Deeper.”

The head sank lower in his lap, and a sigh escaped between Akihiko’s lips. Careful not to burn Ugetsu with the cigarette, his hand came to rest on the back of Ugetsu’s head. With every bob, it pushed the mouth lower, deeper, until he could feel Ugetsu’s nose pressed against his crotch and the harsh puffs of air blowing his pubes.

Instinctively his hips thrust up into the wet heat. The body between his legs coiled, taken by surprise, and the head bucked under his palm. Reluctantly Akihiko let him pull back. Ugetsu wiped off the tears pooled in his eyes with the side of his palm and sputtered a few coughs. Akihiko caught a glimpse of his hard-on dangling between his thighs.

Giving himself some time to regroup, Ugetsu kept jerking off the shaft slickened with his salvia. His wrist twisted a little, and fingers brushed over the sensitive head. His concentration was disturbed when Akihiko reached to wipe a drop of salvia trickled down his chin. His thumb followed the wet trail back to Ugetsu’s puffed lips and pushed in between them.

“Suck on it.”

The lips puckered around the finger and sank down on it to the lowest digit. Taking a hold of Akihiko’s wrist, Ugetsu slid the thumb in and out, sucking on it and rubbing the soft pad against his slippery tongue. Almost hypnotized, Akihiko followed every movement, his breathing becoming heavier with each twist and turn.

“Open your mouth.”

Ugetsu craned his neck back, giving in to the pressure of Akihiko’s finger. He watched his thumb twist around in Ugetsu’s mouth and press down on his tongue. His dick twitched at the needy, almost slutty, look on Ugetsu’s face. Droopy eyes, pupils blown, hair tussled.

“Stay like that.”

He reached for the ashtray next to the mattress to put out the cigarette and, hoping Ugetsu wouldn’t notice his slightly wobbly knees, got on his feet. Anticipation curling in the bottom of his stomach, he guided his flushed dick into Ugetsu’s awaiting mouth. It slid easily into the slack-jawed heat until the tip brushed the back of Ugetsu’s throat again.

Hands shot up to grab his thighs, and nails bit into the soft flesh. The bow came down hard with a snap, and Ugetsu let out a quiet, muffled sound.

“No hands.”

With some hesitation, the grip loosened. Ugetsu twisted his arms back, resting them against the small of his back. Akihiko watched the fingers tightly squeezing around the narrow wrist and stroked the top of the silky black hair. Ugetsu looked up with dark, watering eyes.

“Do you want me to come?”

The head under his hand nodded.

“Where? In your mouth?”

Another nod.

Akihiko’s palm slid down until his fingers wrapped around Ugetsu’s throat, squeezing it lightly. He gulped at the idea of thrusting into the unyielding cartilaginous heat. 

“Deep here?”

A pause. Then, a nod.

“Then no hands.”

Slowly Akihiko pushed in again, guiding Ugetsu deeper and giving him some time to adjust to the gagging intrusion. He could feel him struggling to stay relaxed. Finally sheathed to the hilt, his eyes fluttered close at the tight wet tunnel around him. He was not going to last.

“That’s it,” he said, his words coming out in breathy, hurried gushes. “Keep it like that. I’m gonna come soon, I promise.”

Fingers tangling in the soft hair, he locked Ugetsu’s head in place and nudged his hips. There was a little gag around him and a muffled – strangled – sound vibrating deep in Ugetsu’s throat. Harsh turbulence of air twirled against where Akihiko’s treasure trail thickened into a bush.

Unable to hold back any longer, Akihiko picked up the pace. With his eyes closed, he listened to sultry, dirty squelches as he fucked into the wet, slippery tightness. It took only a couple of thrusts for his orgasm starting to coil at the base of his spine. A thunderbolt amping up the electricity.

The violin bow hit the floor with a clatter as he pressed Ugetsu’s face flush against his crotch. The throat swallowed around him, massaging the head, sending the last stimulations needed. With a deep groan, he shot down Ugetsu’s throat. The brown eyes widened. Ugetsu’s body jolted as if a current had run through him and his hands flew to grab Akihiko’s hips, trying to push them off.

“Swallow.”

The warm throat convulsed around him, and Akihiko shuddered. His toes curled against the floor as he kept pulsating down Ugetsu’s throat and not giving him other choices than to keep swallowing, the rhythmic squeezing milking him empty.

The second the fingers tugging at his hair slacked a little, Ugetsu wiggled free and pulled back, gasping and coughing for air. Akihiko’s dick sprang out of his mouth, glistening. Sticky threads of salvia and cum stretched in the air.

“Fuck,” Akihiko said, brushing his fingers through his damp, spiky hair, “fuck, that was good.”

Tears and drool had made a wet mess of Ugetsu’s face. Panting to catch his breath, he grabbed Akihiko’s shaft and gave it a few broad-tongued laps. Akihiko’s body jerked. Dark, teary eyes full of mischief, peeked at Akihiko behind the shining dick. Ugetsu gave a breathy smirk.

“How about,” he said, his voice hoarse, “we try the drums next?”

Akihiko fucking loved the violin.

**Author's Note:**

> Behind the keyboard: [Tumblr](https://notthatiwilleverwriteit.tumblr.com/) | [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/venni.talvi.31) | Instagram: @notthatiwilleverwriteit


End file.
